


please ignore this

by orphan_account



Series: stupidstupidstupid! [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: i dislike summer an inordinate amount, if you're seeing this you should stop reading now, this is a useless internet rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm being dumb





	please ignore this

bad days equate to dumb internet rants, i suppose

because i have great coping methods

evidently

i want out of here

out of my house

out of this town

just out

i want to ride away for a night like a dumb cliche teen movie and see the world

(or something stereotypical like that)

i don't want to have to deal with my parents

and the endless weight of being a disappointment

but whatever, i guess

i want to make plans 

but everyone has stuff to do

and i'm pushy enough already

wow

i hate summer

and this is just useless incoherent rambling

about a privileged person's troubles

i shouldn't be doing this, sorry, ignore this


End file.
